1. Field of the Invention
A cover for a flexible ballistic resistant component is described. Ballistic panels comprising a cover and a flexible ballistic-resistant component are also described. The cover comprises a laminate that is sealed around the perimeter and to the surface of the ballistic-resistant component that secures the cover to the ballistic-resistant component.
2. Description of Related Art
Ballistic materials saturated with a significant amount of water or other liquids may lose a significant portion of the ability to stop bullets. One approach to protecting against water saturation is to treat each layer of the ballistic material with a waterproofing agent. While somewhat effective at reducing water saturation, this approach results in stiffening of the resulting ballistic material, reducing comfort and flexibility. Another approach is to cover the ballistic material with a waterproof component; however, non-breathable waterproof materials increase the thermal burden to the wearer, decreasing wearer comfort. In addition, any significant moisture from the manufacturing environment, or significant water ingress resulting from unknown pinholes or cracks developed through normal wear, may get trapped within the non-breathable cover and potentially degrade ballistic performance.
Enclosing ballistic material within a cover made from materials such as nylon is known. Covers made from other materials such as nylon in combination with polytetrafluoroethylene have been used to improve breathability while reducing the exposure of the ballistic material from perspiration or other liquids that can compromise the penetration resistance of the ballistic material. Covers are made that have seams to hold the multiple sheets of material together. The ballistic material is enclosed inside the cover, providing a gap between the cover and the ballistic material.
Ballistic materials are often placed in a cloth carrier, having multiple straps for attachment around the shoulders and torso of a wearer.